ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking News
'''Breaking News '''is the fourth episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and of the franchise Crisis overall. gang enter the Plumber's base, Max was waitng. Ben: Grandpa, what have we got? Max: I got some news. We found who the assassins are targetting next, you gotta protect him. Ben: Sounds good to me, who is it? Max: Ben, you gotta protect... Will Harangue. is shocked and makes an expression of disgust. Intro. BTFF TV presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Bumper Robinson and Paul Eiding Ben 10 & The Master Assassins ends. gang are seen driving in Bellwood in the Proto-TRUK. Ben: Gah, as much as I wanna take these guys down, seriously? Why the hell would they target Harangue? Kevin: Guy's been giving them some bad publicity, they wanna shut him up. Gwen: How are we gonna protect him anyway? Rook: Yes, there are multiple ways that they can attack. Kevin: I already got that covered. We're headed to Channel 5's building, right? Harangue's offiice is on the sixth floor. Ben and I will stay up there, Gwen and Rook, they go down and protect the main entrance. Sound good? Ben: Why do I have to be up there with him? Kevin: Just... Proto-TRUK is seen driving towards the building as the scene shifts out. Commercial. scene enters. The assassins are shown in an alley. Leader: The plan is set. Enter assassins. scene shifts to Ben and Kevin entering Harangue's office. Will: Tennyson, I hope you understand I'm not happy with this. Ben: That makes two of us. Will: You're a menace, an outrage, a monster, I tell you, a mon- dials the Omnitrix and turns into Stinkfly. He shoots goop at Harangue's mouth and turns back. Ben: That oughta shut him up. Kevin: You gonna leave that on him? Ben: Hmmmm... for a half hour maybe. scene shifts to a group of assassins entering the front door. They take out their swords.[ Rook: Be ready... [Commercial. scene shifts to Ben and the gang in Harangue's office. Ben gets a call on his Omnitrix. Ben: What is it, Rook? Rook: We are being attacked by assassins, we need your help. looks at Kevin. Ben: Let's go. Stay here, Harangue. Will: Don't tell me what to do. and Kevin go downstairs. Ben: I'm sick of you idiots. dials the Omnitrix and turns into Rath. Rath: AND NOW, YOU'RE ALL GONNA GET A FACE FULL OF RATH. scene shifts to Harangue in his office. Behind him was his window, which shows another building. On the roof of this building, Leader was standing, holding a sniper rifle. He is looking through his binoculars at Harangue. Leader: The trap is set. takes out a microphone. The scene shifts back to Harangue. Leader (Through speakers): Will Harangue, you have failed this universe. stands up. Will: What's going on? presses the trigger and the shot hits Harangue. Will collapses to the ground and starts bleeding. The scene shifts back to Leader. He stands up. Leader: Exit Assassins... scene shifts back to the gang fighting the assassins at the ground floor. All the assassins quickly evacuate. Rath turns back into Ben. Kevin: Where'd they go? Ben: Oh, no, no, no... starts running to the elevator and the gang follow him. He goes up to Harangue's office and finds him dead. Ben: Oh no, no, no Gwen: Ben, you- collapses to the floor and is on his knees. His hands are on his face. Ben: No, no, no... scene zooms out. The scene shifts to Leader at the assassins' headquarters. Leader was talking to all of the assassins. Leader: I hope you understand one thing, assassins. Everyone we've targetted till now, everyone we killed, everyone who escaped... they... they were minor targets. Minor targets to destroy Tennyson's confidence. The first real target is our next one. He is depicted as the greatest Plumber of history... we hate Plumbers. Max Tennyson will suffer for his injustice. *Rath Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episodes Category:The Tammar